umzamofandomcom-20200213-history
Gear: Arms and Armor
Arms and Armor Version 0.7 Melee Weapons: Melee, or hand-to-hand weapons, are used against any target within reach. Some weapons extend natural reach. If a weapon has mutable reach, it can be used to attack any target within reach. If a weapon doesn't have mutable reach, it can only be used to attack targets on the outside of its reach (for instance, a pike can only be used to strike opponents that are 15ft away, not closer). The wielder of a melee weapon applies their Strength modifier to damage. Ranged Weapons: '''Ranged weapons are used at any target within range. Note that attacking a creature from within its reach with a ranged weapon incurs a -2 to attack rolls and a -2 to the AC of the creature wielding the ranged weapon. Every range increment after the first incures a -1 to attack and damage. Every ranged weapon is either a projectile or thrown weapon. '''Projectile Weapons: A projectile weapon is propelled by some sort of mechanical aid. Projectile weapons can be fired a maximum of ten range increments. Thrown Weapons: '''A thrown weapon is propelled solely by muscle strength. Thrown weapons can be hurled a maximum of five range increments. The wielder of a thrown weapon applies their Strength modifier to damage (except with shuriken). Weapon sizes listed are relative to a Medium creature. Weapon size: +/- one die step of damage per size category. Every other size category (Huge, Tiny, etc) increases or decreases the reach of weapons that are already reach weapons by 5ft, and +/- range of ranged weapons by 5ft (minimum 10ft). If you are not proficient with a wielded weapon, you suffer a -2 penalty to attack and damage. If the weapon is ranged, your range decreases by 10ft (minimum 10ft). Masterwork weapons add to attack, damage, hardness and hp. Each +1 of quality doubles the previous price, to a maximum of +3/x8 price. Masterwork clubs, greatclubs, quarterstaffs and slings cost as follows: +1: 25 lunas. +2: 50 lunas. +3: 100 lunas. All costs are approximate, and may be subject to haggling. Masterwork weapons especially may have their prices vastly increased by rarity. If there's only one smith capable of manufacturing masterwork +3 weapons, he can charge whatever he wants (except to the government). '''Cost: # lunas; Damage code: #d#; Critical: x#; Reach/Range: ft; Size: ; Damage type: type Simple Weapon Arbalest Cost: 450 lunas; Damage code: '''1d12; '''Critical: 19-20/x2; Range: 60ft, projectile; Size: Medium; Damage type: '''piercing; AP The arbalest is a crossbow of stout manufacture and exceptionally heavy draw weight, requiring a winch to draw back the string. Arbalests of exceptional quality are usually made completely of steel. They fire bolts, also called quarrels. Arbalests take a full-round action to load. An arblest may be fired, but not loaded, with one hand, but doing so imposes a -2 penalty to attacks. Arbalests can be fired from prone without penalty, unlike other ranged weapons. An arbalest can be used in melee as an improvised club (-1 attack and damage). Arbalests are used in the besieging and defense of castles and by dwarven heavy infantry as a first-strike weapon. Rumors speak of an Urdish variant that either fires multiple bolts at once, or can be fired multiple times quickly. Club '''Cost: n/a; Damage code: 1d6; Critical: x2; Range: 10ft, thrown; Size: Small; Damage type: blunt The club is a stout length of hardwood, easy to find and to use. Higher quality clubs may be banded with metal, or weighed to deliver a heavier blow. Clubs are used by poorly-equipped guardsmen, mobs and travelers. Other names include the Qen jo and the Connish shillelagh. Crossbow Cost: 150 lunas; Damage code: 1d10;' Critical:' 19-20/x2; Range: 40ft, projectile; Size: Small; Damage type: piercing; AP The crossbow is an easily learned weapon, requiring a user to only draw back the string by hand, place the quarrel or bolt in place, and depress a lever. Crossbows take a standard action to load. An crossbow may be fired, but not loaded, with one hand, but doing so imposes a -2 penalty to attacks. Crossbows can be fired from prone without penalty, unlike other ranged weapons. A crossbow can be used in melee as an improvised club (-1 attack and damage). Crossbows are used by nobles when hunting, and peasants when rebelling (when they can get them). A crossbow can be modified to fire lead bullets instead of quarrels or bolts. In this case, it is called a stonebow (Damage code: 1d12; Damage type: blunt). Dagger Cost: 5 lunas; Damage code: 1d4; Critical: 19-20/x2; Range: 10ft, thrown; Size: Tiny; Damage type: pierce or slash The dagger is a short bladed weapon, anywhere from four inches to eighteen inches. A dagger is properly double-edged, with single-edged weapons of similar length being called knives. Daggers are easily concealed, with a +2 bonus on all Sleight of Hand checks made to conceal them. Daggers and knives are universal weapons and tools, with all walks of life using them. A common variant is the stiletto (Critical: x2; Range: n/a; Damage type: pierce, AP), a stiff, triangular-cross-sectioned weapon, often used by assassins. Dagger, Throwing Cost: 5 lunas; Damage code: 1d4; Critical: '''x2; '''Range: 20ft, thrown; Size: Tiny; Damage type: pierce Throwing daggers are lighter and more aerodynamic than regular daggers, and lack any sort of crosspiece. Throwing daggers are easily concealed, with a +2 bonus on all Sleight of Hand checks made to conceal them. In addition, they can be used in melee as daggers. In a absence of great stores of metal, a cosmetic variant of the throwing daggers exists, called the dart. It is an arrow balanced for throwing, rather than being shot from a bow (and, as it lacks a nock, can only be fired from a bow with great difficulty). Throwing daggers do not see military use, more often being used by rogues and adventurers. Gauntlet Cost: 25 lunas; Damage code: 1d4; Critical: x2; Reach: n/a; Size: '''Tiny; '''Damage type: blunt A gauntlet is an armored glove, useful as a weapon in a pinch. Medium armor and Heavy armor automatically include a pair of gauntlets. You can use a gauntlet as a natural weapon, replacing your normal unarmed strike. Thus, you can use it to attack in a grapple with a -2 penalty, or with a CMB check. You cannot be disarmed of a gauntlet, though a disarm attempt will prevent you from using it for a round (like any natural weapon). Gauntlets are rarely used as primary weapons, instead being an emergency fall-back. The only common variant is the cestus, which is augmented with razors, and used in a raking motion rather than to punch (Damage type: slash). Greatclub Cost: n/a; Damage code: 1d12; Critical: x2; Reach: n/a; Size: Medium; Damage type: blunt A greatclub is a two-handed club, and is similarly easier to find and use. Well-crafted greatclubs may be banded or studded with metal. Some Kadashari Bear Clan warriors use greatclubs, which they call warbars, more for the visceral thrill than any quality of the weapon. They are common among the giants, and other uncivilized races. Mace Cost: 40 lunas; Damage code: 1d6; Critical: x2; Reach: n/a; Size: Small;' Damage type:' blunt, AP The mace is a development of the club, having at least a metal head, and is frequently all metal. The head is shaped in such a way as to concentrate the force of impact more effectively. These striking points are called flanges. A common symbol of authority, especially among mages, the mace has many minor variants: the number, orientation and shape of the flanges, whether the mace is hilted, and so on. A morningstar is a type of head, involving an inordinate amount of spikes (Damage type: pierce, AP). Quarterstaff Cost: n/a; Damage code: 1d10; Critical: '''x2; '''Reach: '''10ft, mutable; '''Size: Medium; Damage type: blunt OR Cost: n/a; Damage code: 1d8/1d8; Critical: x2; Reach: n/a; Size: Medium;' Damage type:' blunt The quarterstaff is a long shaft of hardwood, about six feet in length. Like the greatclub, it is a larger version of a club. However, a quarterstaff is more versatile in use. Quality staves may have their ends shod in metal. A quarterstaff may either be used like a spear without a head, in which case it has reach, or grasped in the middle, in which case either side can be used to strike, incurring the same penalties and benefits of two weapon fighting. In either case, a wielder of a quarterstaff can use their Strength or Dexterity modifier to determine their attack bonus. A common weapon of travelers, the quarterstaff is also an iconic symbol of magery, in various degrees of ornamentation. Pike Cost: '''15 lunas; '''Damage code: '''1d8; '''Critical: '''x2; '''Reach: '''15ft; '''Size: '''Medium; '''Damage type: piercing The pike is a particularly long spear, about twelve feet in length. When a readied action is taken to hit a charging opponent, the pike does double damage. Pikes are most often deployed in formation by mercenary companies. The mounted companies of the Illian Empire used a variant called the sarissa. Sap Cost: '''5 lunas; '''Damage code: 1d6; Critical: '''x2; Reach:' n/a; '''Size: '''Tiny; '''Damage type:' blunt, nonlethal A sap is a small, hand-held weapon, usually taking the form of a small sack fitted to the hand and weighed with sand. Saps are easily concealed, with a +2 bonus on all Sleight of Hand checks made to conceal them. Also called blackjacks or coshes, saps are used by footpads who aren't in the mind to kill their target. As such, the use of saps may be looked at with some suspicion by watchmen. Shortspear Cost: 5 lunas;' Damage code: '''1d6; '''Critical: '''x2; '''Range:' 20ft, thrown; Size: Small; Damage type: pierce A shortspear has a short shaft, maybe three feet in length. The shortspear is the preferred weapon of the !chan tribes, though they call it the iklwa, after the sound it makes when penetrating flesh. Minor variants of the shortspear include the javelin and military fork (trident). Shuriken Cost: '''1 lunas; '''Damage code: 1d2; Critical: x2; Range: '20ft, thrown; '''Size: '''Diminutive; '''Damage type: '''pierce Shuriken is used to refer to a broad variety of small thrown weapons, from Varaz throwing needles to Spider Clan throwing spiders to Wolf Totem throwing fangs. Unlike most thrown weapons, shuriken can be drawn as a free action. Because shuriken are so light, one does not add one's strength modifier to damage. Shuriken are easily concealed, with a +4 bonus on all Sleight of Hand checks made to conceal them. Shuriken are most commonly used as a poison delivery system, from the Varaz golden languor to animal poisons. The Peri use a variant, called the blowgun, which is a projectile weapon. The Varaz used throwing needles, which barely broke the skin, but served as a delivery system for poisons and spells ('Damage code: 1; Size: '''Fine; +6 on Sleight of Hand to conceal). Sling '''Cost: '''n/a; '''Damage code: '''1d4; '''Critical: x2;' Range:' 30ft, projectile; Size: Tiny; Damage type: '''blunt A sling is a strap of leather, used to hurl pebbles or small lead balls, called bullets. Using pebbles incurs a -1 penalty to attack and damage, as they are neither as rounded nor as dense as bullets. You add your strength modifier to damage when using a sling. A sling can be used in melee as a sap, with a -1 to hit and damage. Slings are easily concealed, with a +2 bonus on all Sleight of Hand checks made to conceal them. The sling is a common weapon of shepherds and other poor members of society. Its giant-slaying properties are greatly overstated. A variant exists, the staff-sling, which consists of a sling on the end of a staff, increasing range to 40ft and allowing the wielder to throw flasks of burning oil and the like. It is harder to conceal, though, and does not gain the bonus that slings do. Spear '''Cost: 10 lunas; Damage code: 1d8; Critical: '''x2; '''Reach: '''10ft, mutable; '''Size: '''Medium; '''Damage type: pierce The spear is about six feet in length. Depending on the martial tradition, the shaft may be hardwood, or some flexible wood like waxwood. When a readied action is taken to hit a charging opponent, the spear does double damage. A wielder of a spear can use their Strength or Dexterity modifier to determine their attack bonus. The spear is a near-universal weapon, and the variations are endless. It is a common weapon of militias. Truncheon Cost: '''10 lunas; '''Damage code: '''1d8; '''Critical: x2;' Reach: '''n/a; '''Size:' Small; Damage type: 'blunt, nonlethal A truncheon is much like a club, but is constructed out of more flexible material less apt to break heads open and more likely to jostle the contents. Truncheons are common weapons of watchmen, or other forces who want to subdue but not kill their opponents. A scourge is a variant, being a multi-tailed short whip ('Damage type: '''slash, nonlethal). Unarmed Strike '''Cost: n/a; Damage code: 1d4; Critical: '''x2; '''Reach: '''n/a; '''Size: n/a; Damage type: '''blunt, nonlethal An unarmed strike can be a punch, a kick, an elbow, or so on. Masterwork unarmed strikes do not exist, for obvious reasons. Unarmed strikes are natural weapons, and can be used to attack in a grapple. You cannot be disarmed of an unarmed strike, though a disarm attempt will prevent you from using it for a round (like any natural weapon). If you are proficient in martial weapons, use the unarmed strike listed under that category. Martial Weapons Arming Sword '''Cost: '''150 lunas; '''Damage code: 1d8; Critical: 19-20/x2;' Reach: '''n/a; '''Size:' Small; Damage type: pierce or slash The arming sword, or knight's sword, has a straight, double edged blade about three feet long. A cruciform guard is most common. With the advent of steel, the arming sword, is common throughout the world. It is one of the weapons of ruleship according to the doctrine of Laeros. The Peri and !chan are the only cultures that don't make widespread use of it, owing to metal deficiencies or a preference for the iklwa. Bastard Sword Cost: 200 lunas; Damage code: '''1d10; Critical: 19-20/x2; '''Reach: '''n/a; '''Size: Medium; Damage type: pierce or slash A bastard sword is midway between a longsword and a greatsword in length, hence the name. The grip is long enough to accomodate one or two hands. A bastard sword can be used one handed or two handed without penalty. Other common names for the bastard sword include hand-and-a-half sword and warsword. As this name implies, the bastard sword is a common weapon of many warrior classes. Battleaxe Cost: '''100 lunas; '''Damage code: 1d8; Critical: x3;' Reach: '''n/a; '''Size: '''Small; '''Damage type:' slash A battleaxe is usually single-bitted (only one axehead), and may be augmented with a spike opposite the axehead. Battleaxes may also have a thrusting spike on top. It should be emphasized that battleaxes are made for cutting flesh, not trees. They are common weapons of undisciplined troops. As if to emphasize this point, Huroc and Dhars are inordinately fond of them. The Varaz had their own particular variant of the battleaxe, that is identical in game statistics but widely divergent in appearance. The khopesh, or sickle-sword, has a half-moon curve that makes up the greater part of the blade, and is used in a manner very similar to the axe. Bolas Cost: '''10 lunas; '''Damage code: '''1d4; '''Critical: '''x2; '''Range: '''20ft, thrown; '''Size: Tiny; Damage type: 'blunt, nonlethal Bolas are curious weapons, two or three spheres interconnected by a length of rope, used to tangle the legs of creatures. You do not take a penalty to CMB when using bolas to try to disarm or trip at range. Unlike most ranged weapons, bolas actually knock opponents prone, dealing appropriate damage. Untangling onself from bolas after a successful CMB check requires a full-round action. Bolas can be used in melee as a sap without penalty. Bolas are uncommon weapons, usually used by Lovas ranchers to capture wild horses. They have occasionally been weaponized with spiked spheres ('Damage type: '''pierce). Flail '''Cost: '''100lunas; '''Damage code: '''1d6; '''Critical: '''x2; Reach:' n/a; '''Size:' Small; Damage type: 'blunt; AP Flails are another advancement on maces, connecting the head to the shaft with a chain or hinge. Flails are exceptionally difficult to block, and any attempts to parry a flail are at a -5 penalty. Flexible weapons like the flail are extremely difficult to use in formation, and so are usually found in the hands of individuals. Like the mace, flails can have morningstar heads ('Damage type: '''pierce; AP). Glaive '''Cost: 50 lunas; Damage code: '''1d10; '''Critical: 19-20/x2; Reach: '''10ft, mutable; '''Size: Medium; Damage type: pierce or slash Essentially, a glaive is a knife on a stick. It is usually single-edged, and sharpened on the outside curve. When a readied action is taken to hit a charging opponent, the glaive does double damage. Something about the glaive makes people (cloud dwarfs) want to tinker with it. Countless variations exist, from the fauchard (sharpened on the inner curve and made from a scythe blade) to the bill (converted from a pruning hook) to the ranseur (Damage type: pierce; triple damage when set against a charge), to the dagger-axe (essentially a weaponized scythe), to say nothing of all the variations that include adding copious amounts of spikes. Greataxe Cost: '''150 lunas; '''Damage code: 2d6; Critical: x3;' Reach: '''n/a; '''Size:' Medium; Damage type: slash The greataxe is a two handed axe, sometimes double-bitted (two axeheads). Also known as a woodsman's axe, a bardiche, a lochaber axe or a poleaxe, the greataxe has many names but once function: to hew down the enemy like they were trees. As such, it is a common weapon of berserkers and monstrous creatures like orcs and giants. Greatsword Cost: '''300 lunas; '''Damage code: '''1d12; '''Critical: 19-20/x2; Reach: '''n/a; Size: Medium; Damage type:' pierce or slash The greatsword has a blade at least four feet in length, and a handle long enough to accommodate two hands. Often, the first third of the blade is unsharpened, allowing it to be grabbed in order to control the blade more effectively. The greatsword sees only limited military use, deployed in order to behead pikes. Other than that, it is common to adventurers, and others who feel the need to compensate for something. The greatsword is prone to regional renamings, while the weapon itself changes little. More infuriatingly, the regional names almost always translate to 'greatsword' or 'two-handed sword' or even 'biggest sword.' The Mer have a variant that is distinctive in shape and use: the estoc, or tuck, used to puncture thick sharkfolk hide, or occasionally merrow hide ('Damage code:' 1d10; '''Damage type:' pierce, AP). Great Scimitar Cost: '''450 lunas; '''Damage code: 2d4; Critical: '''18-20/x2; '''Reach: '''n/a; '''Size: Medium;' Damage type: '''slash A great scimitar is a two handed, curved sword, sharpened on the outer edge and prone to cause maimings. The great scimitar is a large and imposing weapon, first used by Varaz eunuchs guarding the royal harem. The use has spread from there to the odd dismounted Lovas, and many Kadashari. A variant exists, the Kadashari Dragon Saber, in which the inner edge is sharpened. The Qen have their own version, the Crane Sword, which consists of a broad blade mounted on a short haft. Halberd '''Cost:' 100 lunas; Damage code: 1d8; Critical: x3; Reach: '''10ft, mutable; '''Size: Medium; Damage type: pierce or slash A halberd is a merging of the spear and the axe, combining the reach of a spear with the potential for devastating strikes of the axe. When a readied action is taken to hit a charging opponent, the halberd does double damage. Halberds are common weapons of elite guards and skilled militias. For some reason, the cloud dwarves have not tinkered with the halberd nearly as much as the glaive. Handaxe Cost: '''25 lunas; '''Damage code: 1d6;' Critical: '''x3; '''Range: '''10ft, thrown; '''Size:' Tiny; Damage type: '''slash A handaxe is a short-handled, single bitted axe, used as both a tool and a weapon. Handaxes are common weapons of foresters, from Kadashar to the Tentacled Jungle to the Woods of the Lost Eye. Wolf Clan skirmishers will often use paired handaxes, with more to throw. Kukri '''Cost: '''50 lunas; '''Damage code: '''1d4; Critical:' 18-20/x2; '''Reach: '''n/a;' Size:' Tiny; '''Damage type: '''slash The kukri is a large, single-edged knife, bent rather than curved, and sharpened on the inner edge. One of the few non-polearm weapons used by the cloud dwarves, it is used as both a tool and a weapon by them, for when their favored weapons would be impractical. The low elves have enthusiastically adopted it, as it makes an effective machete and fighting knife. The cloud dwarves, of course, tinkered with similar designs, both meant to be used in pairs: butterfly knives, so named for the resemblance of blade and bowed knuckle guard to the butterfly wing, and sun and moon blades, a veritable armory of spikes and rings and ''death. Lance Cost: '''25 lunas; '''Damage code: '''1d10; '''Critical: '''19-20/x2; '''Reach: 10ft; Size: Medium; Damage type: 'pierce The lance is a long spear, reinforced for use from horseback, usually made of ash wood. Lances can be used one-handed from the back of a mount without penalty. When charging, attacks with a lance deal criticals on 18-20/x3. Lances are the first strike weapons of heavy cavalrymen, formally knights or not. The Conns, in their obsession with tournaments, have developed a jousting lance that are less likely to do permanent harm ('Damage code: 1d12; Damage type: blunt, nonlethal). Longbow Cost: '''150 lunas; '''Damage code: 1d10; Critical: x3; Range: 50ft, projectile; Size: '''Medium; '''Damage type: pierce A longbow stands about six feet tall, usually made with wood from the yew tree. It fires arrows that are about three feet long. The wielder of a longbow applies their Strength modifier to damage. A longbow cannot be used while mounted. Longbows require a great deal of training to learn how to use properly. Combined with the exotic materials required to make them, they are uncommon in many places. The mountainous Connish kingdoms, the Qenish clans and high elves all employ the longbow. The high elven longbow is asymmetrical, and thus can be used while mounted. However, since most high elves are under four feet tall, a high elf longbow sized to a high elf would be statistically identical to a shortbow. Saber Cost: '''150 lunas; '''Damage code: '''1d6; '''Critical: '''18-20/x2; '''Reach: '''n/a; '''Size: Small; Damage type: 'slash The saber is a single-edged curved sword, slightly shorter than an arming sword. The Qens call their saber the broadsword, while the Varaz call it the scimitar, the Illians the falchion and the Peri the machete. There are two variants: the Qenish Imperial sword and the Connish rapier. The rapier is actually a relatively new invention, found only in some of the most refined Connish cities ('Damage type: pierce). The Imperial sword is, of course, ancient is design (though a close inspection reveals that older Imperial swords were more properly arming swords). Shield Bash, Buckler Cost: '''by shield; '''Damage code: 1d4; Critical: x2; Reach: '''n/a; '''Size: '''Tiny; '''Damage type: blunt A shield bash (buckler) is an attack with a buckler, with the intention of beating someone to death. Instead of getting a parry attempt from a buckler, you may make an attack with a buckler at no penalty, even if you do not have the two weapon fighting feat. There are two major variants, one used in conjunction with the rapier, the parrying dagger (Damage type: pierce) and the other used by the Kadashari, the tiger fist (Damage type: slash). Shield Bash, Shield Cost: '''by shield; '''Damage code: 1d6; Critical: x2; Reach: '''n/a; Size:' Small; '''Damage type:' blunt A shield bash is an attack with a shield, with the intention of beating someone to death. Instead of getting a parry attempt from a shield, you may make an attack with a shield at a -1 penalty to attack and damage, even if you do not have the two weapon fighting feat. If you have the two weapon fighting fight, you may attack at no penalty. There is a single major variant, that being the lead-weighed dueling cloak, often used in conjunction with the rapier (Damage type: blunt, nonlethal). Shortbow Cost: '''50 lunas; '''Damage code: 1d8; Critical: x3; Range: 30ft, projectile; Size: Small; Damage type: '''pierce A shortbow is about four feet in length, and shoots arrows about two feet long. Unlike the longbow, it is commonly made from composites of multiple woods. The wielder of a shortbow applies their Strength modifier to damage. The shortbow is the iconic weapon of the Lovas, though they call them horsebows, rather than shortbows. It is also the standard ranged weapon of many hunters and most archer companies. Shortsword '''Cost: 100 lunas; Damage code: 1d6; Critical: 19-20/x2; Reach: '''n/a; '''Size: '''Small; '''Damage type: '''pierce or slash A shortsword is midway between a dagger and a longsword in length, and almost always straight and double edged. Those seeking a less conspicuous weapon may use a longknife, which is exactly what it sounds like, albeit not as obviously a weapon of war. The Varaz Legions used shortswords, back when they still had legions. Taborite Halberd '''Cost: '''200 lunas; '''Damage code: '''1d8; '''Critical: x3; Reach: 10ft, mutable; Size: '''Medium; Damage type:' blunt or pierce, AP As the halberd is the melding of axe and spear, the taborite halberd is a combination spear and warhammer. Unlike the halberd, it cannot be set against a charge. Taborite Halberds are the signature weapons of the Clerics of St. Tabor, a martial order attached to the Illian church of Turmlar. The Mer of Silvershell Bay have adopted it for their guardsmen, calling it the bec de corbin, the raven's beak. However, these Merish weapons are primarily decorative in nature. Unarmed Strike '''Cost: '''n/a; '''Damage code: '''1d6; '''Critical: '''x2;' Reach: n/a; '''Size: '''n/a; '''Damage type: blunt, nonlethal An unarmed strike can be a punch, a kick, an elbow, or so on. Masterwork unarmed strikes do not exist, for obvious reasons. Unarmed strikes are natural weapons, and can be used to attack in a grapple. You cannot be disarmed of an unarmed strike, though a disarm attempt will prevent you from using it for a round (like any natural weapon). Warhammer Cost: 100 lunas; Damage code: 1d8; Critical: x2; Reach: n/a; Size: '''Small; '''Damage type: blunt, AP Contrary to popular opinion, a warhammer is deceptively delicate in appearance. Instead of the cylindrical head one might find on a mallet, a warhammer is often shaped into a four-pointed hammer, with a pick head opposite. Warhammers are common weapons of knights, especially when fighting other heavily armored foes. Whip Cost: 10 lunas; Damage code: 1d4; Critical: x2; Reach: 15ft, mutable; Size: '''Small; '''Damage type: slash; lethal or nonlethal Whips are made of braided leather, and are about fifteen to twenty feet in length. Whips count as either melee reach weapons or thrown ranged weapons, whichever is more favorable to you. The whip is a common tool, but an uncommon weapon. Whips are found in the hands of animal tamers, circus tricksters, and the odd swashbuckler. The cloud dwarves have two prominent variations: the rope dart (Damage code: 1d6; Damage type: pierce; lethal; requires two hands) and the meteor hammer (Damage code: 1d6; Damage type: blunt; lethal; requires two hands). Armor and Shields Sleeping in armor other than light armor will leave you fatigued the next day. Putting on or taking off armor is a time consuming process. Non-armor and Light armor can be donned or doffed in one minute. Medium armor takes 15 minutes by yourself, or 10 minutes with someone to help you. Heavy armor takes 30 minutes with someone to help you, and is virtually impossible to don alone. If you are not proficient with worn armor, the armor provides one less point of AC and DR, the skill penalty is increased by two, and speed is decreased by an additional 5ft. The skill penalty applies to Acrobatics, Climb, Concentration, Endurance, Jump, Sleight of Hand, Stealth and Swim. Skill penalties from wearing armor, carrying a shield and having encumbrance stack. Speed indicates how much the armor reduces your movement rate (base land, swim, burrow, and fly). Your minimum move speed is 5ft. Speed penalties from wearing armor, carrying a shield and having encumbrance stack. Sizes given are relative to Medium, and only apply when carried. When worn, armor (not shields) does not count against encumbrance. Masterwork armor adds to AC, DR, hardness and hp. Masterwork shields add to hardness and hp, and attack and damage if they can be used to bash. Each +1 of quality doubles the previous price, to a maximum of +3 quality/x8 price. All costs are approximate, and may be subject to haggling. Masterwork weapons especially may have their prices vastly increased by rarity. If there's only one smith capable of manufacturing masterwork +3 weapons, he can charge whatever he wants (except to the government). Cost: lunas; AC bonus: ; DR: /AP; Skill Penalty: ; Speed: ; Size: Armors Breastplate Medium armor Cost: '''1000 lunas; '''AC bonus: +6; DR: 6/AP; Max Dex: +2; Skill Penalty: -8; Speed: -5 ft; Size: Medium Breastplates include any sort of armor composed mostly of large plates, from cap and breastplate to metal lamellar. Chain Light armor Cost: 500 lunas; AC bonus: +4; DR: '''4/AP; '''Skill Penalty: -6;' Speed:' full; Size: '''Small Chain armor include all the various mailles, from chain to scale. Improvised '''Not armor Cost: 50 lunas; AC bonus: +1; DR: 1/AP; Skill Penalty: -2; Speed: '''full; '''Size: Small Improvised armor include thick layers of furs, heavy winter clothing and overly ornamented robes. Leather Light armor Cost: '''100 lunas; '''AC bonus: +2; DR: '''2/AP; '''Skill Penalty: -4; Speed: full; Size: '''Small Leather armor include boiled leather, padded armor and arming coats. Plate '''Heavy armor Cost: 4000 lunas; AC bonus: '''+8; '''DR: '''8/AP; Skill Penalty:' -10; '''Speed:' -10 ft; Size: Medium Plate armor include any sort of armor composed completely of large metal plates. Shields Buckler Cost: '''50 lunas; '''Parry attempts: 1; Skill Penalty: -2; Speed: full; Size: Tiny A buckler is a small shield, under a foot tall. They may be held in the hand, or strapped to the arm. Variants include dueling bracers, the Connish parrying dagger and the Kadashari tiger fist. You cannot make shield bashes with dueling bracers, but you can wield a weapon in your off-hand. Shield Cost: 50 lunas; Parry attempts: 2; Skill Penalty: -6; Speed: full; Size: Small A shield is usually between two and three feet tall, and may be round, rectangular, teardrop-shaped, etc. A common variant is the dueling cloak, which can held loose to act as a shield, or wrapped around the arm to serve as a buckler. Tower Shield Cost: 50 lunas; Parry attempts: 3; Skill Penalty: -10; Speed: -5 ft; Size: Medium A tower shield is about the size of the wielder, and has the heft to match. Often, tower shields are planted in the ground, serving as a sort of movable cover. In this case, they do not offer parry attempts, but instead provide cover. You cannot bash with a tower shield. Arms and Armor by Era Arms and armor in the years prior to the ascension of Ibronka as the deity of magic. Simple: Club, Dagger, Dagger (Throwing), Greatclub, Mace, Quarterstaff, Shortspear, Sling, Spear, Unarmed Strike Martial: Battleaxe, Bolas, Glaive, Handaxe, Shortbow, Shortsword, Unarmed Strike, Whip Armor: Improvised, Leather, Chain (expensive materials x2), Breastplate (expensive materials x4), Plate (expensive materials x8) Additional arms and armor in the years between the ascension of Ibronka and the ascension of the fifth members of the Fey Courts. Simple: Pike, Sap, Shuriken, Truncheon Martial: Arming sword, Greataxe, Kukri, Lance, Longbow, Saber Armor: Chain, Breastplate (expensive materials x2), Plate (expensive materials x4) Additional arms and armor in the years between the ascension of the fifth members of the Fey Courts and the Huroc migration. Simple: Arbalest, Crossbow Martial: Bastard Sword, Flail, Greatsword, Great Scimitar, Halberd, Rapier, Taborite, Halberd, Warhammer Armor: Breastplate, Plate (expensive materials x2) Additional arms and armor in the years between the Huroc migration and the Fall of the Huroc Kingdom of Hatalom. Simple: Gonnes (as personal weapons only in the very late period; more common are bombards) Armor: Plate